The Breakfast Club
by Nagasha
Summary: AU, sorta based on the Breakfast Club. What happens when Naomi, Lab Rat, Kat, Abby, Ty and Kid Rot, six totally different students have to spend a whole day together for detention? Will they all kill each other or will they all connect? T just to be safe
1. Meet & Greet

**For Grossology month. I saw The Breakfast Club and decided to make this semi-parody with some of the characters of Grossology, as well as GrossologyFanatic (for a present) GrossologyFanatic, I hope I got your personality right. (I called you Kat as a bit of a pun. You know, his name's Lab Rat, your called Kat... You get the joke) I don't own Grossology or the Breakfast Club.**

* * *

_Saturday, March twenty-forth, Time: 6:03, Ringworm Junior High. You asked us to write an essay about who we see ourselves as. The assignment was pointless. You see us how you want to see us…_

_As the Prep…_

Naomi fidgeted with her seatbelt, reluctant to exit the car. She looked at her father… "Dad… Can't you do anything about this?"

"Naomi, you and I both think that skipping school to go shopping isn't a good reason to get in trouble, but you have to just deal with this. Who knows, you might make more friends?"

"Mom said I was grounded…"

"Oh, you can just blow her off."

Naomi sighed "I really, _really,_ don't want to be here."

Her father just laughed and ruffled her hair, "Don't fuss, babycakes. Who knows, you might make more friends."

Naomi sighed and exited, straightening her greenish blue tank top, dark blue knee-length skirt, knocked a rock out of her left blue slip-on shoe and readjusted her blue Prada bag. She blocked the sun from her bare eyes looking at the residents of the next car before groaning. "Somehow I doubt that."

_the Geek, the Freak…_

Lab Rat rolled his eyes as his mom listed the ways that he could use this time to study. His girlfriend, Kat, yawned for the fifteenth time, from both sleepiness and her boyfriend's mother. He had nearly laughed when she motioned the seat between them, to where 'Boo-Boo' her imaginary friend was apparently sitting, or as she was pantomiming, sleeping.

"See if you can smuggle these in…" Lab Rat's mother pushed a pack of flashcards into the back pocket of Kat's jeans.

The couple waved goodbye to Lab Rat's mom, then as soon as she was gone Kat slapped her hands to the sides of her face and gasped loudly. "Oh no! We've been spotted! Abort! Abort!"

Kat pointed to Naomi, who just stared at the African-American couple. "I guess now we can't study." Lab Rat stated, with a wide smile, dropping the flashcards in the garbage.

"I love you." He said to Kat before they kissed while Naomi watched. They were a well matched couple, she had to admit. Both were tall, and around the same skin tone. While Lab Rat's hair was cut short, Kat's was shoulder-length and a very dark shade of brown, hindering on black. While he wore a simple light blue hoodie and jeans she wore a rainbow striped sweater under a simple white tank top, (shouldn't it be the other way around, Naomi wondered.) Her arms were laden with bracelets and she wore red shorts. Naomi couldn't bear to look at them much longer (not because they're black, but because she didn't want to be reminded of her boyfriendlessness) so she just watched the next car pull up.

_the Club Addict, the (not-so) Bad Boy…_

"Now Abby, try not to get detention next Saturday, because then you have the play recital, and the Volleyball meet, and the debate club…" Abby debated getting another detention, if only just to get her dad to shut up, but instead she just stated 'Yes dad' and left the car before he could add anything to the list.

Her brother Ty on the other hand, took his sweet time, staggering forwards in what he considered 'Bad.' It was this silly faze he was going through, for whatever reason, and she hoped it would be over soon. That walk was bad enough, but the clothes! Abby just shook her head. Why he would think a leather jacket, leather pants, and leather boots would automatically make him cool was beyond her. And she wasn't even sure that he could see with those ridiculous sunglasses.

Sure, her clothes might not have been better, seeing how, in a morning panic, she had managed to grab her sports jacket, Volleyball shirt, the poodle skirt from her role in the school play, and the 'lucky' yellow socks she wore during her debates (none of it had matched), but it did describe her, in a way.

Abby and Ty took their places in the line, just as Assistant Principal Lance Boil walked towards the very mismatched group and did a quick headcount. For a guy who only reached the shoulders of the group (not even that, to Kat and Lab Rat) he was pretty menacing. He paced in front of his victims. "There are only five of you here. Where is the sixth?"

_and the Psychotic._

The five smelled him before they saw him. Naomi was the first to grab her nose. "EWWWWWWW! What's that rotten smell?"

A hand tapped Kat on the shoulder. She turned back and screamed. Lab Rat almost automatically turned around a karate position. "Be warned! I know Origami!"

"The Japanese art of paper-folding?" Naomi asked. The figure watched as Lab Rat slowly dropped the pose. By all logic, the figure was perfectly harmless. He was short, which was extended by his crooked posture, part of which was because of the heavy backpack resting on his back, and he was scrawny, more from cruel genetics than anything else.

But something about him was just… wrong. His hair was somehow wrong, just something with the dusty coloring and the fact that it just somehow hanged from his head, unlike normal hair. The others half expected cobwebs in it.

His skin color was hard to describe, as if somebody mixed all the skin tones of the world. It wasn't pretty. It looked even worse when put with the hair.

He was dirty, in any way possible. His hair had a slight bit of dirt caked to it, his face had a blotch of some unknown origin on the left cheek and his clothes looked like they were splashed with some muddy water and was still drying.

His eyes were a surprisingly warm brown, but he had apparently tried to use eyeliner to outline them, giving him a look like a panda. He also had a tendency to look side to side as if he was trying to estimate how long it would take the people in white to get here with a straightjacket for him, before locking his panda eyes onto Abby, who quickly looked away.

"No wonder Kat screamed," Abby muttered, taking in his outfit after she was certain he had looked away. With a black hooded sweatshirt that had a large stain on the front that looked disturbingly like blood, loose cargo pants that were stained with mud on the knees down and boots that looked suspiciously effeminate, he had managed to pull of the look that Ty had failed. Maybe a little too well…

And then there was that smell that seemed to hang over his head, like a dark cloud, raining fear and depression onto them. It was the same smell that reminded Naomi of the dead squirrel that was on the street for three days before it was gone. It reminded Kat of when she went on vacation and came back to find her pet ferret had died in its sleep and it reminded Lab Rat of his elderly Nana. And it reminded the Archers of when their cat Hairball brought home half a dead mouse. It was the smell of decomposition, the scent of the dead.

Lab Rat turned to Ty and Abby, "That's Kid Rot! I heard about him, but I didn't think he was real! Apparently his parents are grave robbers, and sometimes he helps!"

Boil turned to the boy, "Well it's good that you finally showed up, mister… Rot… What do you say for yourself?"

The boy apparently named Kid Rot said nothing. Kat tapped Boil's shoulder. "Um… I don't think he talks…"

Boil looked at Kid Rot and unfortunately met his gaze. He shivered "Disgusting," Then noticing the gasping faces continued, "All of you. All of you disgust me with your... _shenanigans._ That's why you are here. As punishment for your various crimes…"

He glared at all of them, except for Kid Rot, who he nervously skipped. "Follow me."

The six looked at one another (except Kid Rot who _they_ nervously skipped) and followed him, wondering what was in store, and another, more burning question. What did the others do?

* * *

**Yeah... I focused on Kid Rot a lot near the end, but I really liked Chester and Allison Reeds, who was the Nutcase which is sorta Chester/Kid Rot's roll. **

**Review!**


	2. So Bored

**This is for my best friend Freya, whose birthday is today! Happy birthday, ya wicked Wiccan! You are the craziest, funniest, wildest, most creative gal I know. I don't own Grossology, The Breakfast Club, Thriller, and Freya. **

* * *

The six followed Boil into the massive library, where the students all sat down. Naomi sat at the front table with her bag right to the side. Ty and Abby sat at the table to the side of her, Ty trying to look cool by leaning back on his chair and Abby just sighing at how stupid he looked. Lab Rat and Kat were sitting at the table behind Naomi, and had resumed their kissing. Kid Rot sat six rows behind the rest of them. He sat under the table hugging his knees to his chest and stared at Abby in a mix of awe and confusion. He had never seen a girl like her before.

The Assistant Principal stared at the six in disgust before walking past all of them, shouting requirements at them as he walked by.

"You will not talk!" Ty, who was leaning sideways to say something flirty to Naomi, leaned back and sunk back into his seat.

"You will not move from your seats!" Abby, who was just about to go back and see if Kid Rot was okay alone back there sat back down and stared at him in a mix of worry and pity. She had never seen a boy like him before.

"You will not kiss!" Lab Rat and Kat mournfully broke contact and settled for just holding hands and blushing.

"And you! Front and center! Lord knows what you'd do if I couldn't see you…" Kid Rot rose from the floor and shuffled towards the first row in such a manner that reminded the others of a newly risen zombie. Ty half thought that any minute now he was going to start dancing to 'Thriller.' After about five minutes he made it to the front and sat under the table Naomi was sitting at. Boil crouched so his eyes met Kid Rot's.

"Sit _in_ your chair, Mr. Rot." Kid obliged and sat next to Naomi, whose eyes started watering as she smiled at him, terrified. Why did he have to sit next to _her?_

Ty leaned to Abby, "How does he not notice that smell?" He asked in a half joking manner. She stepped on his foot.

Boil surveyed the students again and continued, "I want all of you to write a thousand word essay about who you think you are. And I mean an essay, not just one word a thousand times. I will be right down the hall. If I hear anything, even a whisper…" He slammed the door and left.

The six all looked at each other. Some, like Naomi and Abby had started their papers, hard at work, while others… "TY!"

Ty was hard at work, all right, making a bunch of paper airplanes and throwing them all over the room. Kid was wandering around the room, picking up all the paper airplanes Ty was making. Kat made a paper hat and now was trying to put it on Lab Rat's head without him noticing. It wasn't working. Lab Rat had proven himself to actually adept at Origami and had delighted Kat by making her a paper cat, which she had accidently crushed while hugging it. Naomi had given up on writing the essay and starting texting her friends about how unfair this whole thing was and how creepy Kid Rot is in person and how it's not a total waste due to the cute guy who was sitting next to her. Until she got hit by a stray airplane.

"Whoops. Sorry Naomi…" Ty blushed and then Naomi blushed too, which made Ty blushed more which made Naomi blush more too and that cycle continued until Ty felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Um… Ty…" Abby stated. Ty looked up to see Kid with his arms full of paper airplanes, which he dumped all on Ty's desk, then he picked up the one that hit Naomi and gently placed it on Ty's head. And then that was the end of paper airplanes.

The minutes turned into hours and the students found new ways to entertain themselves. Kat and Lab Rat made a lot more things out of paper: Paper dolls, (both the chain of people and very realistic origami people) an ark load of origami animals, and a paper tiara for Kat. Abby had finished her essay and was practicing her lines for the play.

Naomi's phone batteries died and she was instead writing her speech for dance queen nominations. Ty reluctantly (he _was_ obviously a bad boy, after all) was helping his sister practice. As for Kid…

"I'm going to check on him!" Kat exclaimed. The five had grouped together and were now watching the sixth member of 'The Breakfast Club' as Kat had called them because, as she put it, 'We all missed breakfast today!' And it was true…

Kid had moved to the back of the library and was currently doing who knows what. But as far as Lab Rat was concerned, he should just stay back there, far away from them. "But he's dangerous! He's Kid Rot! Just leave him."

But unfortunately for him, one of the characteristics he loves about her was her stubbornness. "I'm. Going. To. See. Him." And with that Kat stomped over to where Kid was sitting.

"Hi Kid! How do you feel?" Kid Rot looked at Kat and stared at the African American girl, who almost immediately forgot everything she was going to say. He pointed to a chain of paper dolls hanging from one of her pockets.

"Oh… Do you want to make some paper dolls?" Kat asked. Kid nodded ever so slightly, before pulling out a pocket knife and some bright red construction paper. Kat smiled; maybe he wasn't as bad as Lab Rat thought. She spotted a sketch book over at the side of the desk.

"Can I see what you drew?" Kat asked as Kid Rot sawed at the paper. He paused to quickly grab the pad, rip out a page and thrust it into Kat's hands. She looked at it and her hair heart almost stopped and her blood turned icy. It was of the rotted corpse of a twenty year old woman, with very graphic details. There was a six year old boy next to her that bore an uncanny resemblance to the boy in front of her. But what was most horrible was the caption 'Mommy and me.'

"Uh… It's nice… Very… decomposing… Oh you finished making your dolls!" Indeed Kid had a chain of seven brightly shaded figures, bus still he shook his head. He took a sharpie from his backpack and scribbled smiling faces on all the dolls but the center one. On that one he put an angry face and the letters KR on its stomach. Then he drew eyebrows over the smiling dolls eyes to make it look like they were happy that the KR doll wasn't happy, so the KR doll took the knife and stabbed itself. Kid Rot removed the knife from the paper dolls and gave them to the traumatized Kat, who was close to tears.

Kat ran all the way back to the front of the room, where people were normal and didn't have strange little puppet shows where the paper doll kills itself. "Kat, what happened?"

Kat didn't answer, but instead showed Lab Rat the dolls and the drawing. His eyes widened as he looked from Kat to the drawing to the dolls to Kid Rot then back at Kat, then he took her into his arms and let her burrow her head into his shoulder while he patted her back as she cried. "Don't worry, I'll protect you…"

Kid Rot watched as the African-American girl ran into the boy's arms, feeling guilty for scaring her. But she did ask him how he felt, and that was his answer. And besides, he didn't want her to look at what he _really_ was drawing… Speaking of which, he grabbed the sketch book and flipped to his current drawing. It was of a girl, wearing an old fashioned princess gown made up of stars. He was currently drawing her sword, due to her being a fighter. Kid had started drawing her a few hours ago, and so far she's turning out to be his best drawing yet. Her hair was in a super long ponytail…

* * *

**Read, Review, and wish Freya a happy birthday!**


	3. Feeeeeeeeeeed Uuuuuuuuuuuuuusssssssssss

**Sorry 'bout the wait, school and stuff. I am really having fun with this! It's going in a totally different direction than how I expected. It's like the club are writing it for me! The story really changed after I gave Ty the role of the bad boy. I thought about it, tried to figure out how to make Ty a bad boy, failed, and just let him be himself. Funny story, originally KID ROT was the bad boy and Paige was the Pop girl (Chester was in this version Kid Rot's brother.) But the Kid Rot/Paige pairing kinda freaked me out, and all the Ty fangirls would have killed me so... You better thank me Ty fangirls!**

As the minutes and hours ticked slowly by nothing much more happened. Lab Rat kept glaring at Kid, but only when he was sure the blond wasn't looking. Despite the righteous fury at anyone who makes his girlfriend upset, Kid Rot really, _really_ scared him. So he just settled for glaring occasionally and muttering under his breath something that sounded something like "There can only be one… with a two word name!"

Kid didn't notice because he was too busy with his 'Lady Archer' as he had put on the bottom of the page. She had ditched the sword and instead had a bow and arrow pulled taunt. Her target was a short, fairly long-haired boy, who was stating, with his hands over his heart. 'Dear Lady, please do aim at me, for Eros has already shot me through my heart.' It was something he would never say, but honestly it didn't matter. Who ever listened anyway?

Abby would gladly, if only he said. He interested her. All the others were scared of him, but not Abby. She had to wonder… "Why are you like that…? How did you become… Kid Rot?" She whispered, thinking of the dolls and the picture that had scared Kat so horribly.

They all sat in silence until 12 hit and Boil walked through the doors startling Ty, who was standing right in front of the door, causing the bad boy wannabe to jump, landing in Lance's arms. It was quiet except from in the back. Kid Rot was laughing. Hard. When he noticed them staring at him he quickly looked one side to another as if looking for an exit before pretending to pass out with his head on the table with a heavy thud.

"Well then… It's lunchtime. I trust you all brought a lunch." Naomi raised her hand "Uh, I don't have anything to drink." Courses of agreements came from the whole room, including Kid who raised his head and nodded before dropping back down.

"You and you." Boil pointed to Naomi and Ty. "You two will get the drinks while I watch the rest of you… _hooligans_. Now."

The two quickly scurried out of the room and before long they were and the soda machine. "So… do you have any money?" Ty asked, and then mentally cursed at himself. You Do Not Make The Girl Pay.

Naomi rummaged through her purse and pulled out a sleek blue credit card. "Do you think it'll take credit cards?"

Seeing Ty shake his head she just shrugged and kicked the side of the soda machine with the side of her foot hard and the panel popped open revealing its refreshingly cool innards. Ty gasped as Naomi pulled out a Dr. Pepper and handed it to him. "What kind of soda do you think Lab Rat likes? I'm pretty sure Kat wants something with a lot of sugar. What does Abby drink?"

"B-b-but this is stealing!" Ty momentarily forgot his bad boy image. Naomi giggled and he blushed. "You aren't a really good bad boy, you know that, right?"

"But the girls like the bad boys…" Ty pouted, and Naomi turned to him and smiled, in a way that melted his heart. "I think the girl will like you just the way you are. C'mon, I've got the sodas."

The two returned to the library to see Boil tapping his foot. "It's about time!" He nearly shouted.

"Eh-hem." Ty, Naomi and Boil turned back to see Kid. He was tapping a sign that read 'Please be quiet in the library.' Ty nearly broke the rule by laughing. Boil just turned a few shades redder then just walked out. The students broke up into there little mini-cliques and unpacked their respective lunches. Lab Rat's was modest and had exactly one serving of everything and all the major food groups. Kat's, however had her five major food groups: Sugar, cookies, candy, chocolate, and more sugar, all in between two pieces of white bread. Naomi had sushi, straight from the wooden box and served with a small bowl of rice and chopsticks. Ty and Abby's lunches were relatively normal except each had enough food to feed three people. Kid Rot unpacked nothing.

Abby paused mid bite when she saw him just sitting there, looking wistfully at the other's lunch. She took the sack like lunch bag and despite the protests she walked over to Kid and sat next to him. (Well, not exactly next to him, since he was sitting almost savagely on the table, but you get what I mean) "Hi, can I sit here?"

He just stared from her to her lunch to her again then to his sketchpad then to her lunch then to her before finally nodding and then looking back to her lunch. "Do you want to share my lunch?" She hinted.

Kid nodded rapidly and tore into the bag, literally. That boy really needs to cut his nails. He snatched a sandwich and took a huge bite before making a face and washing it down with a huge chug from his soda. Abby laughed "You need to take off the wrapping first."

He ripped off the clear plastic wrap and practically stuffed the whole thing in his mouth, before grabbing another and tearing a large chunk off with his teeth before he noticed Abby staring at him. Kid just sat there on the table with chipmunk cheeks and half of a sandwich hanging from his mouth. He tilted his head to one side in a questioning way as if he thought it was normal. To most people this was very disturbing but to Abby he looked just like a puppy, albeit a very scruffy and dirty puppy, one that possible got hit by a car.

Abby didn't get it. This was the infamous Kid Rot? This was the kid who terrorized the student body and staff? This kid who was eating a PB&J while sitting on a table in the library with a club-obsessed girl? He had got a bad rep because, what? He was a little, okay, a lot dirty. So what? Is that a good enough reason to banish him into the netherworlds of popularity? Even Mr. Boil didn't know his real name!

Abby awoke from her thoughts feeling guilty. She didn't know his name either. She just thought of him as Kid Rot, but he isn't actually Kid Rot. Kid Rot was this mythological being that Lab Rat whispered about in their ears. This boy is just the kid who has to bear the labeling, who was stripped of everything by Kid Rot, even his name. Abby clenched her fists, angry at the situation she was put in. She hates the Rot, but loves the Kid…

**Wow... dramatic. Poor Chester. Even when he doesn't really exist Kid Rot's ruining his life.**


	4. WTF! HE CAN TALK!

**I ended up spliting this into two peices. I qualify this as the main turning point of the story. There's some forshadowing and a wicked cliffhanger. Being sick apperantly makes me evil.**

* * *

Abby and Kid Rot finished their lunch in silence and Abby rejoined the others, deep in thought. How can she make these people realize who the boy they make fun of was. Despite his table manners and lack of voice, he was still very sweet. Ty came running up to her, interrupting her thoughts. "Abby! That's Kid Rot! What were you thinking?"

Abby gave him a strong glare that sent his scurrying behind Kat and Naomi (Wow, what a bad boy you are,) She spoke to the four, in what she hoped was an even tone and didn't reflect her anger. "I was thinking that he didn't have any food and that I had too much, so I shared my lunch with somebody who didn't have any. I. Was. Being. Nice. That's what nice, friendly people do. Got that!"

Ty quickly nodded, all the color drained from his face. Maybe she was a bit too loud... But still... "Don't let your anger control you, Abby," She muttered to herself. "That's what got you here in the first place."

The others quickly nodded and backed away, except for Lab Rat, who knew more about the Kid Rot rumors then the others and has spread a couple himself. "Are you insane!" Lab Rat yelled at her, with a mixture of anger and worry on his face. "Don't you realize who that is? That's Kid Rot, Abby! Are you crazy? He digs up dead bodies just to smell them! He murdered the last five people who took care of him! He kills small animals just to watch them rot! You don't have lunch with a guy like that! He's insane!"

Abby opened her mouth to protest except somebody beat her to the punch. "No... I'm not! You're just a liar!"

They all looked to the end of the room and saw Kid Rot, looking even scarier with his mascara mixing in with the water running down his cheeks to form big black tears. He rubbed them on his sleeves, leaving darkened streaks across his face, like tribal markings, making him look positively terrifying, unless you looked at his sad, brown eyes, filled with tears. But only Abby looked at his eyes. The others just saw the markings.

He spoke, in a sad and soft manner. "Why do you do that?"

"Kid..." Abby said, putting her hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off and started walking towards Lab Rat. "Why are you so mean? What did I do to you?"

"S-s-stay away! I-i-i mean it!" Lab Rat stuttered, waving his text book in front of his face threateningly. Naomi look at Kid Rot. "What do you mean? What did Lab Rat do to you?"

Kid ignored her and just kept walking. "You keep saying stuff about me, and- and-" He stopped to wipe his face again. "It's all lies!"

He stopped. "What's my name?" When nobody answered he shouted it. "WHAT'S MY NAME!"

"You have a name?" Ty asked. Abby kicked his shin. "OW!"

"You know what..." Kid Rot raised his head showing the full amount of rage on his black stained face. "YOU CAN ALL SUCK IT!

With a crazy grin on his face he went from person to person yelling that... "YOU CAN SUCK IT! YOU CAN SUCK IT! YOU CAN SUCK IT! YOU CAN SUCK IT! YOU CAN SUCK IT!"

Noticing the last person he pointed to he immediately blushed and put his hand down. "Um... You don't have to suck it Abby..."

He turned to the rest of them and said, in a louder voice. "I'm going to stop this Kid Rot thing once and for all!" before running out of the room.

The rest of them just stared at each other until Kat remarked "Holy crap, he can talk!"

Abby tapped Lab Rat on the shoulder. But he when turned around she sucker-punched him. "What was that for?" He yelled, clutching his injured cheek. "Guys?"

"For making up rumors about him! He's not some sort of animal, he's a person and deserves to be treated like one!"_ Just like I should be_. "Hey! For the record I never made up rumors!"

"Uh guys..."

"But you repeated them, which is just as bad!"

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP FOR FIVE SECONDS!" Kat screamed. Instantly Abby and Lab Rat stopped talking. She held up the paper doll's Kid Rot made. "He took the knife."

Abby went pale for a split second before turning bright red. She lept at Lab Rat and started strangling him. "THIS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Kat glared at Abby. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF MAH MAN!" Kat made like her namesake and pounced like a jungle cat at the long-haired girl. Then they started pulling at each others hair and punching each other.

"Uh guys, we got an angst-filled, depressed teenager who might be killing himself at this very moment... maybe we should try to stop him?" Naomi said nervously. The two stopped and helped each other up, embarrassed. Abby more than Kat. _What did I just say about my anger! I let it control me... again..._

"Truce?"

"Sure."

And so the five ran out, in search of the sixth member of their misfit little club. Abby ran the fastest out of all of them. _Please, let him be okay... I promise you, who-ever-you-are, as soon as I find you I'm going to ask you what your name is, and then punch anybody who dares to call you otherwise..._

* * *

**Abby's got a wicked temper! What's the first time she let it control her? Will Kid Rot kill himself? Will Abby learn his name? Will Ty ever act like a real bad boy? Find out whenever I update!**


	5. Capture the Kid

**Finally I can get to the computer! Kat was the only one that reviewed, but I understand because it was really intense. And the intesity continons! MWAHAHAHA I'm evil.**The five rushed down the hall, Abby leading the pack with Lab Rat lagging behind. The only reason he was moving period was because Kat was dragging him by his hood; whenever he stopped she turned on him with a glared that froze his blood solid. Lab Rat loved Kat; he really did! It was just that sometimes she scared him a little, or a lot.

* * *

"This is getting us nowhere!" Ty wailed; like Lab Rat, he really didn't like Kid Rot; in fact he was sort of jealous (He was a much better bad boy then Ty; but that wasn't saying much.) But he couldn't stand the thought of the boy killing himself. He used to have a friend who got bullied so much he committed suicide. And to make it worse, the bully was his straight A's, chess team star, handsome older brother. Not even Abby knew this was the reason for Ty's change of attitude, because not even Ty could make the connection.

Abby cornered Lab Rat; flames in her eyes. "You're the one who knows about Kid Ro- _the boy_." Abby corrected herself. "Where would he go to…?" _Finish this Kid Rot thing once and for all,_ He had called it.

"How should I…" Lab Rat trailed off, "Wait, the Wall!"

"What's the Wall?" Naomi asked, curious. Lab Rat bit his lip slightly, glancing wearily from Abby to Kat. "Well… it's where the Kid Rot rumors started… Eric said he saw a kid that smelled like rot, so we just wrote it on the bathroom wall, figuring that if it wasn't true; then the kid would just erase it or cross it out. And then we started putting more on; I mean if he was real, he'd have gotten rid of it… by now… heh, heh…" Lab Rat chuckled weakly, noticing four sets of eyes glaring at him. What did they want? He thought the Kid wasn't real, and it turned out he was. How was he supposed to know? And if he really was upset with his reputation, then he could've just got new clothes, wash that weird smell off… be more animated and less dead looking… Okay maybe he did do something bad but he was really overreacting!

"_Paul_. Where. Is. The. Wall." Kat almost hissed, her foot on his with full force. Lab Rat gulped; it was never a good thing was she used his real name. "Thirdstoryboy'sbathroom!" Lab Rat yelped quickly. Kat removed her foot while still glaring at him. Lab Rat knew he had nothing to feel guilty about; so why was couldn't he get the picture of the kid with mascara tear stains on his cheek and brown puppy eyes staring up at him?

The group quickly switched direction and ran, the many, differently shoed feet slapping across the tiles. They finally managed to get up to the third floor when Ty caught a glimpse of a black clad figure. Upon hearing the news, Abby revved up, faster than ever before. Her coaches always said that she was good, but she never really gave 110%. Abby was giving that now and more, reaching 115, 120, 130. She was up to 160% when she jumped him right as he was running into the bathroom.

Abby, forgetting about her chase and prize, stared up at the Wall in horror. The name of the Wall was no longer accurate. The every square inch of the whole bathroom was covered with messages, some overlaying each other. She quickly scanned the walls, and was shocked and disgusted. As far as Abby could tell, there were no repeats; all of the horrible words were original, and most were dirty. She looked down to the subject of these… _insults_ was the only word that she could think of them as, but even that was an understatement times a billion, which she could only guess was the amount of… _those_. Suddenly they all seemed printed in blood; his blood, which judging from the knife that had fallen from his hand when she jumped him, she just prevented that. Abby reached it and snatched it away from where it laid. Then, slipping in into the pocket of her jacket, she flipped him onto his back so she could see his face. This had her sitting on his chest, preventing his escaping, but unfortunately looking somewhat awkward.

"Why?" She asked, although the answer was surrounding her. He shrugged in a nonchalant way as if her question was about something less horrifying. "Everybody else wanted me to die, why not me?"

"I don't want you to die." It was amazing to Abby she wasn't crying.

"You're the only one."

"The others don't want you to die."

"Of course, it's always sad when your classmates kill themselves, boo-hoo, but by the end of the day, all of it's really for them. It's okay for them to torment me while I'm alive, but," He then smiled, almost cruelly. "If they don't act sad about my death then they're cold and cruel."

His face softened; Abby was surprised at the change. He looked dreamily into the side, obviously seeing something other than a few really disgusting urinals. "You'd probably be sad about me, Abby…" His voice was softening as well, nearing childish. "You've been really nice tue-me." He slurred the last two words into one; probably a long forgotten remnant from childhood.

Abby's mouth widened lightly, a lost memory floating to the surface of her mind. "Tue-me…" She whispered.

**Five years old and in pre-school, Little Abby was scared. She clung to her mommy's leg. Of course this would've been normal behavior, if this wasn't her sixth week at Baby Smile-A-Lot's daycare center. Eventually the teacher managed to pull her off and took her inside. **

"**Now class, unfortunately Ms Susie's classroom has been flooded, so we have to share with her students. Be nice!" The kids from the other class were marched through the door. Abby was terrified; she already had to be with the kids from her class, now she has to play with more? She stumbled back to the tinier toy chest, where the older toys were in. Abby liked the tiny toy chest better than the bigger one, which was plastic and had a scary smiley face on it, no she did not! The tiny toy chest was wooden with the word TOYS faded on it and none of the other kids played with the toys in it and Abby liked that because she didn't like the other kids. And she also didn't like when all the toys were left on the floor by the earlier class. That's A BAD THING. So Abby opened the lid to put the toys away and there was a boy curling up like it was naptime. And it wasn't!**

**This only made Abby mad instead of scared because he musta been the one who messed up all her lovely toys and that was A BAD THING! So she hit him with Mr. Bumkins the bunny on his head. "OW! Why'd you do that tue-me? That was mean!" **

**Abby put her hands on her sides and stuck out her tongue at him. "No! You're mean to my toys! Toys go in the toy chest when you're done with them."**

"**Sorry, but the other kids were mean so I went in here but I was sleepy so I went to sleep." Abby nodded seriously. He seemed to be nice but not putting away toys is A BAD THING. "Say sorry to the toys."**

"**Sorry toys."**

"**Good. Now we're friends."**

"**Why?"**

"**Because I said so."**

"**Okay! What's your name?"**

"**Abby Annie Archer. What's yours?"**

"**My name is…"**

Abby whispered his name, first to herself. Then she shook hisshoulders happily. "They said you weren't real, that I made you up. But I knew you were real. I checked the toy box everyday because of you! YOU'RE CHESTER FROM THE CHEST!"

* * *

**The pun was too hard to resist, I'll admit. REVIEW!**


	6. You have issues, dude

**Wow! Three reviews that soon? Well the fun keeps on coming! Hopefully you think this one's just as good. (Oh, and yes. Freya did punish me for that pun. *Points to dunce cap on head*)**

Chester stared at Abby in disbelief before his eyes widened with realization. Then he chuckled a little, rubbing the back of his head; coincidently, where Abby had hit him with Mr. Bumpkins. "That joke was a lot funnier when I was six…"

Abby smiled then frowned a little. "Where did you go? I checked Ms Susie's class; I checked the earlier classes…" Chester shrugged, as well as he could pushed to the floor like he was. "My new Chuck found he preferred to go with a… _different_ method of taking care of me…" Chester didn't want to tell her exactly what he did, he may not know why people freak out about the littlest things like that, but he didn't want to scare Abby away.

Abby smiled at the strange naming of Chester's guardian, it seemed to stick with him.

**Abby liked Chester, she liked him a lot! Chester was really sweet and not that scared of the other kids and they seem to be mean to him more! "Don't you ever cry to your mommy when she picks you up?" Abby hugged Mr. Bumpkins tight to her chest. **

"**I don't have a mommy, I have a Chuck. I used to have a mommy, but she had to go on the table. You don't get up after you lie on the table." Abby looked at Chester and guessed it was true. Her mommy never lied on the table and she was still here. "What happens to mommies after they lie on a table?"**

"**Not just mommies have to lie on the table; everybody has too sooner or later, or so my mommy. And then, she had to! It was scary…" Abby gasped; is Chester going to get on the table now because of her? Chester saw her face and smiled at her. "Don't worry, loads of people have to go on the table and I bet none of them know about it! But after you go to the table, you end up in a big box, with lots of cushions in it! Then people gather around it, including this guy in funny black robes and they all say good things about the person in the box and then they put the box in the ground."**

**Abby thought this was really sucky; she didn't want to be put in the ground, even if it was in a box with cushions in it and people said good things about her.**

Abby stared at Chester, and then said finally "You were talking about death back then, right?" Chester wrinkled his nose, searching his memory until… "That's what death pretty much is to a six year old, you know."

"That whole conversation was really creepy now that I think about it. You do know I thought you… went on the table when I couldn't find you again."

"Sorry,"

"I didn't get near any tables for a week; I ate while sitting on the ground."

"Are you going to hit me with Mr. Bumpkins again?"

Abby couldn't help it; she burst out laughing. Soon Chester started laughing to; the first time he did for what seemed like years; maybe because it had been years…

The two stopped laughing and looked deep into each others eyes, leaning closer until… "So that's how you cure depression!"

The two looked at the doorway, where Lab Rat was standing, then to themselves, specifically Abby practically lying on Chester. The two quickly scrambled to their respective feet, blushing madly. Soon Kat arrived, staring at the bathroom walls before turning to her boyfriend and started shouting at him. "How can you do that to…?" Kat paused and turned to Abby and Chester. "What's your real name?"

"Chester Smirkov." Kat's eyes widened. "Really? Okay then."

She turned back to Lab Rat. "How dare you do that to Chester Smirkov!" Chester laughed; twice in five minutes! This was amazing!

Ty and Naomi were last and they both gasped at the bathroom as well. Ty was panting. "We had… Boil on our tail…" He managed to breathe out, and then noticing the others horrified faces. "He's right behind me isn't he?"

He was; his red oversized head was redder and had veins pulsing through it. "Why are you all not in the LIBRARY!" He shouted. Chester stepped forward.

"Oh, they were just trying to prevent me from killing myself!" Chester stated cheerfully. Boil twitched at that statement (as well as the mere fact about who said it,) but kept his composure. "And why were you trying to… kill yourself?"

"Oh, you know. I've had six guardians not including my mom, and they all tried to kill me, again not including my mom. The latest one has been hitting me, which is why I started wearing mascara because apparently that's what you do when you get beat, but it really hasn't helped my popularity at school, which if you look in yonder bathroom, was already in the toilets. Hey, I made a joke! I was at first going to off myself on Tuesday, but I heard a rumor that for once wasn't about me, so I managed to keep the urge to kill myself off until today, when Abby jumped me. I wanted to die in here because of the irony. Me and Abby talked and just to let you know, my name is Chester Smirkov, not Kid Rot. You getting all this?"

Boil stood there just as everybody else did. Lab Rat was the first to speak. "Dude… How are you still alive?" Chester smiled "Hey! You sound like the third Chuck while they were dragging him away! 'How the hell can you still be alive! You just drank about 300 mgs of pure arsenic and lemonade!' Oh Chuck number three, you had the best reactions to things… Why is everybody staring at me?"

Boil shook his massive head, trying to either get Chester's words out of his head or wake up from this insane dream. "…Just get back to the library… all of you… while I… just go to the library…"

Chester shrugged and started to almost skip back while whistling a tune. The others paused but eventually joined him. He turned to Abby. "Can I have my knife back?"

"What? No!"

"Why not?"

"Because you tried to kill yourself. That revokes your knife privileges."

**Oh Chester, how long I have waited for the chance to write your lines. Originally he was just this undertaker's kid who got beaten, but as the story progressed I pretty much said 'lets just push him 'til he cracks.' The funny thing is that he thinks of it as completly normal.**


	7. Revealing secrets, part 1

**You thought it was over, huh. Shame on you! We have so much more drama to explore.**

The six quickly made it back to the library, with Chester smiling and whistling cheerfully as if he didn't try to commit suicide. When they got back he walked back to his desk and sat down, still whistling and started drawing again. Abby and Kat glanced at each other and walked down to him, wrapping an arm around one of his, Abby on the left, Kat on the right, and dragged him and his chair down to the front of the room. He was still drawing. "You are coming and socializing with us right now, young man." Kat stated, in a posh sounding voice that made Abby and Chester giggle.

Chester got up and sat down near the rest of the group. "Okay, so you got me, now what do you want?" He asked hands raised up to ceiling. Ty was the one who managed to get up the courage to ask the question that all of them wanted to ask. "Were you serious about what you said?"

He shrugged. "Yeah, I want my knife back. I stole it fair and square." Ty shook his head "No, I meant about the- Wait, steal?" Ty saw the sparks from Chester and Abby and he didn't want to play 'Keep Away the Big Sister' with him, but how many problems can one guy have?

Chester nodded and shrugged again, as if it was a normal question. "Yeah, I steal a lot of stuff; don't really have the money to buy things." He pulled out his pockets to prove the point. Chester then raised an eyebrow, "Of course, you probably do that kind of stuff all the time, being a bad boy…"

Ty gulped, Chester had wiped off much of his mascara, but that stare was still scary. "…I'm not a real bad boy…" He admitted, embarrassed. Chester's eyebrow raised higher. "Why? People like you the way you are, why would you try to change it?"

He took a deep breath and then leapt forwards at him; no, practically on him; his face mere inches from Ty's, his eyes taking in everything about him, until… "Your friend would not want you to change."

There was a moment of silence where everybody stared at Chester and Ty before Chester stood up, head still down. "Just because I didn't talk, doesn't mean I didn't watch, or listen. I saw your friend's funeral; I saw you before and after; I saw the perfect older brother; it's not rocket science… But would he want you to change?"

Ty slipped off the leather jacket (Although it was fake, and if that's not symbolic then Chester's a well-balanced individual) and threw it at Chester. "You keep it," Ty stated, as Chester caught it, looking slightly confused. "You probably need it more than I do." _And tomorrow,_ Ty thought, _I'll call the robotics team and ask if they still have an opening available._

ABBSTER! KAT-RAT! TYOMI! ABBSTER! KAT-RAT! TYOMI! ABBSTER! KAT-RAT! TYOMI!

Lance Boil hurried down the stairs as fast as his tiny little legs could take him. Finally he made it down to the records office. Boil opened the door and went to the filing cabinet labeled '2010-2011, eight grade.' With slightly trembling hands he first went to the A section. "Aalis, Aflack, Aranta, Archer!" He pulled out the two files; ABIGAIL and TYLER, before letting his fingers run over to the Ns. "Nain." That was easy. He pulled out KATRINA and placed it next to ABIGAIL and TYLER. Next came NAOMI, whose last name of Smith was surprisingly difficult to find. Then he looked in the R section for Rot before remembering that his real name was Smirkov. He then found CHESTER and soon after that PAUL. He put PAUL in the pile with the others and peered into CHESTER, before he looked up and gulped as a shadow feel over him. "Well, what do we have here?"

ABBSTER! KAT-RAT! TYOMI! ABBSTER! KAT-RAT! TYOMI! ABBSTER! KAT-RAT! TYOMI!

The six had moved to the comfy armchairs. Naomi was the one to first ask the question. "Why are you guys in here?" Everybody glanced at each other. Kat started. She stood up and proudly said. "I cursed in Computer Class and was on an unauthorized website. I was RPGing on one of the school's computers. One of my friends who wasn't on for a while came back on and cursed at us a lot because she wasn't able to get on because her internet wasn't working and we didn't stop for her. I mean, if I wasn't able to be on for a few weeks I would be mad to, but we were really worried about her and she didn't even think about it."* Kat then smiled and proclaimed "Who's next!" Abby shyly raised her hand. "I'll go…"

* * *

***Sorry Anna, but seriously, I thought something really bad happened to you! And, yes, this is a bit petty, but Niki gave me the idea when she said she cursed aloud when she wrote her note and Kat was the only character that didn't have a reason why she's got detention. We're your friends, we weren't trying to hurt you, and I just thought you would be hurt if we stopped RPGing because you weren't there, at least I wouldn't want that if I couldn't use the computer for a while. And if you didn't want us to keep posting, then why didn't you use your friend's computer before to tell us not to? Look… I'm not trying to be mean, but you seriously hurt us. How would you like it if I disappeared without any warning for a few weeks and then when I came back I cursed angrily at you for not putting everything on hold for me? In fact, I actually had to go away for the weekend a few times and I wasn't mad when they kept posting. To all others, I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but I'm just so mad! Grr… **

**And I'm ending on TWO cliffhangers? Wow, I must be angry...**


	8. Abby's return to the toy chest

**Hey, I saw Megamind on Thursday and loved it. Megamind is like a big blue Chester. Hmm, that sounds like a good parody...**

Abby looked down, uncharacteristically shy. Ty patted her on the shoulder. "I… sometimes has a bit of an anger problem… especially at Paige." Abby glared angrily before blushing. "It was Monday, after school. Paige she made volleyball captain instead of me, and that morning she got the lead role in the play!"

Abby's knuckles turned white from how hard she was squeezing her hands. "She just kept… _mocking_ me about it!" Abby took a deep breath and then continued looking sad instead of the mad she was wearing a few moments ago.

"We were in the locker room, just after she became… you know what… Paige was shaving her legs after her shower, all the while mocking me about it!" Abby took another deep breath before continuing. It was clear that this was the part she didn't want to think about. "And so… I ran up to her, grabbed the electric razor… a-and…" Abby swallowed down another gulp of sweet air before she let the sour truth flow from her lips. When she spoke again she was more coherent. "I pulled down the electric razor down the middle of her hair." The rest of them stared at her.

"So that's why she was wearing her hair in a braided ponytail." Lab Rat whispered to Kat.

Kat stomped on his foot, angrily, but inside felt more like shaking Abby's hand or glomping on to her. Paige always made fun of Boo-Boo.

Naomi's mouth dropped open with dual emotions. She was happy, in a guilty way at least, that Paige got what was coming to her, but on the other hand her record wasn't squeaky clean either, so she shouldn't be judging.

Ty had already known about it, so he knew the story wasn't done. But would Abby be strong enough to finish it?

Chester's eyes were wide and almost awestruck. "You gave her a reverse Mohawk?" His expression then became tranquil. "You gave her a reverse Mohawk."

Abby glared at Chester. "DON'T ACT LIKE THAT'S A GOOD THING!" She shouted. Chester recoiled, scared. Abby felt her heart break. She scared the one boy who wasn't afraid of her or looked at her funny. "I'm sorry. It's just…" Abby sighed. "The real thing was what happened after…"

Chester looked down and said quietly. "It's my fault, I was being selfish. Please continue…"

"I could have seriously hurt her, and all I could think of was if I was going to have to miss the debate meeting because of this!" This was when Abby broke down into tears. "What kind of person does that?" She sobbed. "I'm a horrible person!"

She then felt a pair of warm, if somewhat smelly, arms around her. It was Chester, hugging her from behind. He whispered right in her ear. "Thank you… It seems you saved me twice this week."

ABBSTER! KAT-RAT! TYOMI! ABBSTER! KAT-RAT! TYOMI! ABBSTER! KAT-RAT! TYOMI!

Boil nearly dropped the files when he saw the figure in the doorway, but it was only Joe, the janitor. Joe leaned against the doorway casually. "You know you aren't allowed to read student files."

Boil laughed slightly. "Y-you think I was? No, I was just… reorganizing them! The Ts were behind the Us instead of before them." Joe leaned over him. "Huh, do you have any _friends_ with you to back you up?"

Boil sighed and reached for his wallet.

ABBSTER! KAT-RAT! TYOMI! ABBSTER! KAT-RAT! TYOMI! ABBSTER! KAT-RAT! TYOMI!

Everybody stared at Chester, especially Abby. He released her before explaining. "Remember when I said that I didn't kill myself because I heard a rumor? That was the rumor." Everybody was still staring at him. Chester pulled up his sleeve showing a small cut, about an inch wide which had already scabbed over.

"I was sitting in one of the stalls, in _that bathroom,_" Kat glared at Lab Rat again. "Just about to kill myself when these two guys came in talking about how this crazy chick- his words not mine, Abby-"

"It's okay."

"Who gave Paige -who had pushed me over the edge- what they called a reverse Mohawk. It was like divine intervention, some great being smiling on me for the first time in my life! I thought karma was finally giving a blow for the underdog." He grabbed Abby's hands and shook them happily. Then he latched onto her and kissed her.

A few moments later he realized what he was doing and leapt off, shocked and startled. The whole room was staring at him, except for Abby, who was still in the 'I just got kissed by a guy I met about eight hours ago and smells like death in a toaster… and I liked it?' face. Chester blushed deeply and flipped his hood up and pulled it so tight none of his face was shown.

Abby was still in shock. She had gotten over the fact that Chester had kissed her. She could understand why he would do that, he was happy for what she did to Paige. And strangely, she was too. She wasn't glad that she did it, but if she didn't she wouldn't have met him. But at the same time, she didn't want it to be because of just that, she wanted him to have kissed her because he loved her. And that's when she realized she loved him. He had this wonderful innocence about him, despite all that happened to him, not to mention he was funny and knew just what to say to her to calm her down, but all of those weren't even the main reason why she loved him.

He was like those toys in the smaller toy chest back at the daycare. She didn't play with them just because nobody else played with them, although that was an important reason. She played with them because she knew they weren't new, they didn't work as well as the other toys, but she was like that too. Ty was the new baby and so they had played more with him. Maybe that was why worked so hard at doing all those sports and plays and extracurriculars was so she could be a toy in the new chest in the eyes of others, only now she didn't want to be in the bigger chest, because Chester was in the smaller chest.

Chester was broken, shattered, thrown against the wall and stepped on one too many times. And that's why he was perfect.

She looked at Chester with love before realizing something. She ran over and pulled his hood down and said three special words that probably saved his life. "BREATHE CHESTER BREATHE!"

Chester took a huge gulp of air then looked at Abby embarrassed. "A-Abby, I can explai-" He was stopped by Abby grabbing the collar of his hoodie and kissed him. Their first kiss lasted a few moments and felt like it, their second lasted a minute and felt like it lasted forever.

**How many non-Abbster people still out there? I see about... five. (Niki, I'm counting you as two.) And yes, that is Sloppy Joe who is the janitor. Oh, and Abby took about three deep breaths. **


	9. Brunzworth? Really?

**Okay, first off, everybody give yourselves a round of applause, because last chapter I've got 4 reviews! By Grossology fanfiction standards that's like 15 Total Drama Island reviews... I think. Anyway, this chapter has the one thing Niki has pretty much begged for in her reviews... LAB RAT BEING PUNISHED FOR HURTING CHESTER! **

Chester was bright red when he and Abby broke away from their kiss. Then he dragged Abby into one of the backrooms. "We need to talk." He muttered to her and the rest of the group before closing the door. Chester then stared deep into Abby's eyes before grabbing her by the shoulders and shouted "WHY?"

Abby shrugged his hands off and stared at him, slightly confused. "What do you mean why?" HE kissed her first, so why was he acting like she just burned down his house?

"Why ME?" Chester explained… kind of, pointing his hands at his chest for emphasis. Seeing Abby's expression he explained a bit more. "Why would you want to KISS me? I'm… _weird_." He spoke that last word sadly, as if he was admitting to be something far worse, like _racist_ or _cannibalistic _or _a dentist_.

Abby stared deep into his sad brown eyes, now looking so much better without the mascara, except for his left eye… She grabbed his face so she could see it better. "Your eye…" Abby muttered, letting go.

Chester reached up and felt it, flinching slightly as he ran his fingers against injured skin, which was turning an ugly shade of purple. And now that she studied his face more, she saw that his one cheek was bruised and he had a cut right above his right eyebrow as well as the fact that underneath his chin there was a huge spot where his skin had appeared to have been scraped off, making it difficult to move his head.

Abby felt enraged, at Chester's… Chuck (What, did he just happen to have the same name as Chester's other guardian?) who apparently did this, but also at herself, for not noticing before. How could she not see that eye? There is no amount of mascara that could… Abby's eyes widened at the realization. He didn't use it to cover it up; he used it so that was all they stared at!

"Uh, Abby? You there?" Chester tapped her shoulder. Abby snapped out of her trance. "Why did you try to hide your eye?" Abby nearly shouted at him.

Chester wilted away from her, anticipating a blow, as if she was his guardian. "I-I didn't want anybody to- He would have- Number five is really strong when he's mad- H-he likes seeing me hurt- I t-think it calms him down or maybe-" He was trembling badly and had wrapped his arms around his chest, trying to protect himself from the very _thought_ of the man who was somehow left in charge of taking care of him. Abby's heart panged at the sight.

She thought of how he shuddered when he ran his fingers against his skin. The image of him outlining that eye with a mascara wand-thingy; (Abby had no idea what the actual name of that thing was, or if it even had a name.) wincing every time it touched him, biting his lip to stop from yelping, because that would bring Chuck up to tell him to shut up, in _his way_; trying his hardest not to cry because then his work would be ruined and then he would have to start over, causing even more pain. Yes, Abby could see that very clearly, reflected in Chester's scared eyes.

Abby grabbed him and engulfed him in a comforting hug. There wasn't anybody Abby had known that needed one more than him. "If you need to know why it's because you're stronger than anybody I have ever met."

Chester took a deep breath and relaxed; he was still tense, but at least he was less tense. Besides, he wasn't sure he could even be fully relaxed anymore. But this was a start. After all, he smiled at Abby, who was holding his hand and was even SQUEEZING it in a romantic way, things were… looking up for the first time in his life.

The two of them walked out to find the others looking through Chester's backpack. Naomi wrinkled her nose. "Ugh, what do you keep in here?"

Chester stood there with his mouth wide open. Abby was less shocked and more angry. She marched up to her brother and grabbed him by his shirt, pulling him off the ground. "Why are you going through Chester's stuff?" Abby growled.

"W-well, we finished talking about what we did to get in here. Naomi skipped school, I pulled a fire alarm and Lab Rat was caught writing in the-"

"HAH!" Everybody stared at Chester, who was pointing at Lab Rat, a gleeful expression on his face. "…Okay, uh, anyway we got bored so…"

"You started rummaging through Chester's stuff."

"Pretty much."

"EWW! WHAT IS THAT?"

Everybody turned to Naomi, who was the one who screamed and Kat, who was holding the object in one hand and plugged her nose with the other. Chester raised his hand shyly.

"Uh, that's just a seagull… that died… three weeks ago…" He smiled uneasily. Seeing their freaked out expressions he explained. "I didn't kill it."

"Dude, why do you have a dead bird in your backpack… and why did you keep it in there for three weeks?" Lab Rat asked. "That's just sick."

Chester shrugged. "First off, it's a seagull. I named him Brunzworth!" Chester smiled, not noticing their freaked out faces. "Second, I like to pick things up on my way to school. That actually is why I'm here. Third, I kept him with me because…" Chester pouted. "I get lonely and it's nice to talk to something about my day without getting beer bottles thrown at my head. And finally, you might think it's sick to carry around a dead bird because it's probably the only thing in the world that doesn't want you dead, but I think it's sick to spread rumors about a guy you have never even met and who has enough problems with his abusive guardian, who's drunk off his ass as soon as he gets home and tries to KILL him, for crying out loud, and who is lonely enough to TALK TO A *BLEEPING* DEAD SEAGULL THAT HE FOR SOME REASON HE NAMED BRUNZWORTH! WHAT KIND OF NAME IS BRUNZWORTH FOR A SEAGULL? WHAT KIND OF NAME IS BRUNZWORTH FOR ANYTHING?" Chester then leapt onto Lab Rat and started beating him up. It took the combined efforts of Ty, Naomi, Abby, and an unwilling Kat to pry the snarling Chester off the African-American nerd. They eventually had to tie him to a chair with his own hoodie, revealing an extremely oversized T-shirt, big enough so his way-too-scrawny shoulders were peeking out of the neck hole. Abby saw more scrapes, bruises and scars on them than she thought possible.

"So…" Ty said, trying to change the subject. "What did you do to get in here, Chester?" Lab Rat muttered something that sounded like 'being a psychopath.' Chester looked down and sighed. "It started with a pair of boots…"

**You know it's a good story about getting detention when you begin with the sentence. 'It started with a pair of boots..." Especially when somebody like Chester, who has... problems... is telling it. **


	10. Chester: As unlucky as 13 black cats

**HAPPY TURKEY DAY EVERYBODY! Hope you all got stuffed with stuffing and pumpkin pie! Now time to read some Breakfast Club, while you eat leftover turkey and mashed potatos for six to eight years! So pass the peas and get ready to read! (Sorry if it's short. I didn't want to give anything away for the next chapter!)**

Chester sighed; staring at the floor. "I was walking to school, because the bus doesn't come around where I live. I was passing the beach and…" Naomi interrupted. "Wait, the beach is about three miles from here."

Chester shrugged. "I usually get here late. Can I continue?" Naomi nodded, slightly embarrassed. "I saw a pair of boots lying there, washed up by the tide. Seeing how my old shoes were literally falling apart, I just slipped them in my bag and went on my way. When I got to school I threw my backpack in my locker and ran to class, forgetting about the shoes. Later, Mr. Boil called me to his office, holding my backpack with a pair of tongs. Apparently some of the other students complained about the smell. He dumped the contents on his desk…"

Ty was the one who interrupted this time. "You know he's not allowed to go through students belonging, right?" Chester rolled his eyes. "Yeah, rules always stop a person from doing things, that's why my life is going SO peachy." He sighed, "Sorry, it's just… Can you people stop interrupting me?"

"Back to this. Boil pulled out Brunzworth, my sketchpad, all the other junk that you guys have already combed over, seriously not cool guys! And then he found the boots…" Chester sighed again, an action which was well on its way to becoming his signature sound. Then he stared at them, eyes wide. "You want to know something really morbid? When somebody dies at sea, they rot too, but because their feet are covered by their shoes, the ankles rot away faster and snap off… The shoes float away, with the half rotted feet still inside… The probability of two ending up at the same beach is extraordinary, but so is my luck…" He let out a slight, mournful laugh that sounded more like a cry for help.

Abby was the first to regain her voice. "Oh, Chester…" She held the blond boy gently. Lab Rat was the first to realize something, but kept his mouth shut. Mentioning that Chester was currently wearing boots and had already stated his old shoes were falling apart would just aggravate the others more. _Besides,_ a voice deep in his subconscious stated, _he probably doesn't have a choice. _Before he could realize what he was doing he was behind Chester's chair untying his jacket. "You better not try to attack me again…" Lab Rat growled slightly in Chester's ear.

ABBSTER! KAT-RAT! TYOMI! ABBSTER! KAT-RAT! TYOMI! ABBSTER! KAT-RAT! TYOMI!

The six were sitting back in the chairs just chatting about random things, currently birthdays. "I don't know when my birthday is." Chester stated. "I mean, I know I have one, but I don't really need to know it. It really doesn't matter when you know you aren't getting any presents." Kat was staring at him with wide eyes. "What about Christmas?" Out of every holiday, Christmas was Kat's favorite holiday. Chester raised an eyebrow. "What's Christmas?" Kat promptly fainted.

ABBSTER! KAT-RAT! TYOMI! ABBSTER! KAT-RAT! TYOMI! ABBSTER! KAT-RAT! TYOMI!

The clock rolled by, the hours filled with happy chatting, jokes and building friendships. When the clock neared 4:30 Kat and Naomi pulled Lab Rat and Ty away respectively.

"We have to help Chester," Kat stated, "specifically _you _two." The way she said you made Lab Rat nervous. He knew how right he was when the girls explained what they wanted them to do. Ty eagerly agreed, hoping to impress Naomi. Lab Rat, on the other hand… "No way am I helping him. Nuh-Uh, never going to happen." Kat glared at him. "Paul Squirfenherder, you are going to help that poor boy right now or else I am going to break up with you and make your life a living hell. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"

Ty and Lab Rat soon after grabbed Chester by an arm. "We're just going to borrow him for some guy time, Abby." Ty explained while dragging the blond off. Chester shrugged and waved, unsure of what was going on. Abby waved too, just as confused as him.

**I'm pretty such Chester can now be designated: KID WITH THE WORST LUCK IN THE UNIVERSE! Seriously, how unlucky is that thing with the shoes?**


	11. The Chapter With almost All Guys!

**Hey, I'm back! You must hate me for leaving you on a cliffhanger and then not updating for the week. But I was writing something for my BFFFFL's (Best Fan-Fiction Friend For Life) Birthday. So yeah... Uh... HAPPY CHRISTMAS/HANAKAH/KWAANZAA/WHATEVER YOU CELABRATE!**

"Hey! Where are you guys taking me? I KNOW MY RIGHTS!" Chester shouted while being dragged off by Lab Rat and Ty. "Yeah, and you have the right to remain silent. Why don't you use that?" Lab Rat mumbled.

Ty shot a glare at him and released his grasp on Chester's arm. "Look, we know you like my sister." Ty stated. Lab Rat butted in. "And for some strange reason she likes you back." Ty glared back at the African-American again.

Chester blinked "Okay, so why have you dragged me off to the locker room?" Lab Rat sighed and opened the bag that Naomi gave him right before they left. "Anyway, to make a long story short we have a few hours to make you look… uh…"

"Normal?" Chester finished, unsure whether or not he should be happy or ready to run at a moment's notice.

He mentally prepared to do the one he always ended up doing. Ty shrugged, "More like… somebody our parents will let their little girl go to the movies with."

Chester sighed, resigning himself to his fate and entered the showers, and closing the curtain. His oversized shirt flew over the curtain followed by his pants, the boots (first the right then the left) and finally his underwear. "Huh," Ty said "I expected you to be a briefs guy."

The two boys waited, but didn't hear the sound of running water. "Nuh uh, I am not helping him." Lab Rat stated, his arms crossed.

"You're the one who tormented him!" Ty shouted at him. "Yeah, and you're going to be his brother-in-law one day, you do it!"

"Uh, guys?" Chester poked his head out. "I know how to take a shower. I'm just waiting for the shampoo." Embarrassed, Ty handed him the bottle and Chester disappeared back behind the curtain. Soon the water was running and the two other boys waited around. Ty excused himself to go get some spare clothes for Chester, since the two of them are roughly the same size.

"So," Lab Rat asked the showering silhouette on the curtain, "If you know how to shower, then why don't you?"

Chester paused slightly "…I was too depressed… whenever I thought about taking one; a voice in my head just kept saying 'What difference would it make? You're still Kid Rot to them, no matter what you try to do'… So I just didn't…"

Lab Rat was shocked and mad at himself. He had really no idea what Chester had to go through, what internal and external problems the young blond goes through in his ordinary day. "I'm sorry…" He mumbled. Chester stuck his sopping wet head out the shower. He pulled his heavy wet bangs out of his eyes and saw Lab Rat, staring at his shoes and mumbling apologies.

"I'm sorry for taking part of those stupid rumors that messed your life up." Chester shook his head angrily. "Don't be so arrogant! Even without those rumors, my life was already messed up. I've had like seven different people who took care of me, and they all died, which is freaky enough, but five of them have all tried to kill me whi-" Lab Rat slapped his hand over the blond's mouth.

"Wait, earlier you said that you've had six guardians with your mom. Why is it now seven?" Chester angrily pushed Lab Rat's hand off his mouth. "I said people who took care of me, not guardians this time. Grave keeper Wilkins wasn't a guardian, but he took good care of me."

"So why didn't you get him to adopt you?"

"Because he wasn't even supposed to be within five feet of anybody under the age of eighteen." Lab Rat felt a chill go down his spine.

"Did he ever… um…"

"Twice and he only grabbed on to it. He was a good man who just happened to have problems and tried his hardest to get rid of them, and I could tell that he genuinely liked me as a friend."

"…"

"Hand me the conditioner, would you?"

ABBSTER! KAT-RAT! TYOMI! ABBSTER! KAT-RAT! TYOMI! ABBSTER! KAT-RAT! TYOMI!

Soon enough, Ty came back and the two didn't speak of their conversation. After eight showers; (plus one more after Ty had this brilliant idea to give Chester a spray tan… All three had to take a shower after that.) Chester finally exited the shower feeling clean and blind as a bat due to his extremely long bangs… And then was assaulted by Ty, Lab Rat and a hair brush.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Chester cried out. Lab Rat rolled his eyes and handed him the brush. "You keep whining about it, you brush your own hair then."

And so Chester did, much slower and softer and with less hairs being pulled out, while Lab Rat fumed in the corner, muttering about how "too hard, you think I know how to brush hair, he needs a haircut anyways…"

ABBSTER! KAT-RAT! TYOMI! ABBSTER! KAT-RAT! TYOMI! ABBSTER! KAT-RAT! TYOMI!

Abby had had it! She was going to find her new boyfriend no matter how much the two other girls tried to stop her. As she stomped down the halls plotting to kill her little brother and Lab Rat, not even bothering to worry about the assistant principal, who apparently does a horrible job at keeping track of them.

After wandering around for a while Abby nearly walked into a boy about her age drinking from the water fountain. It took a few moments to register the strangeness of this, considering the fact that the school was closed and that they were the only kids here. The boy noticed her and smiled, putting an arm around her and reaching up to kiss her. He never made it to her lips, due to her grabbing his arm and flipping him on his back hard. Abby huffed and dusted off her hands. "Sorry, but I have a boyfriend."

The guy sat up and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, I know." Abby recognized the voice and her jaw dropped all the way to the floor. No, that's an understatement. Abby's jaw dropped through the flow through the basement, through the ground, through the earth's magma core, and all the way to China.

Abby helped him up and stared at the boy. He certainly looked different enough for her to easily mistake him for somebody else. He was cleaner, for starters. Without the dirt and grime, he appeared to be of Greek descent or at least half Greek. His hair, which was still a dusty color, looked less drab and dirty and was pushed back into a ponytail. He was wearing a simple light blue polo shirt and jeans with holes that he apparently grabbed from the Lost and Found. And for a finishing touch he had bandaged all the small cuts and scratches that had for days before had been left alone.

Abby leaned forwards and sniffed the air. No more rotting, decomposing smell. It appeared to be replaced with… "It must be weird going from the smell of death to fruity shampoo," Abby joked. Chester blushed "Yeah, Naomi had only girly scented ones. Sort of embarrassing…"

Abby leaned in close to him. "I like your new look… except…" She kissed him, her doing the semi-traditional hair grab, when suddenly… "OW!" Chester yelped, as Abby quickly pulled of the hair tie, letting his hair flow down to his shoulders. Abby ran her fingers through it. "There, now you're perfect." She whispered softly in his ear.

**Yeah, I actually hated the makeover scene in the real Breakfast Club, where the jock kisses the nutjob after the princess gives her a makeover... So, I changed it! Chester did look sort of Greek to me, because of the skin-tone.**


	12. Four Months Later

**Well, it's finally over. Those of you who thought the last chapter was the actual last chapter, you were so wrong! Well, technicly this is the epilogue. HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

**(P.S. This new, sort of darker version of Chester is sort of a preview of the sequel.)**

Chester licked the snow cone, the first one he had ever eaten. It tasted just like he expected it would, being nothing but ice chips covered in a blue sugary syrup held in a cheap paper cone… but with Abby resting her head on his shoulder, half asleep as they walked home from the end of school carnival… it was the most wonderful thing he had ever tasted.

Ty's jacket was loosely placed around his shoulders, looking just as silly on him as it did on its previous owner, but for him, new clothes were hard to come by... in legal ways, at least. He chuckled a bit remembering his own awestruck feelings when he tried to return it and Ty had actually let him keep it, jokingly calling it his sister's dowry.

It had not been even four months since that fateful Saturday but Chester pitied that poor soul he was back then, the young boy who didn't even live, just survive. That sad, lonely lad who counted his lifespan in weeks, who didn't expect to live to see high school, and in some ways… he was right. That kid did finally die, but not by his or any Chuck's hands. No, he 'went in the box' as he called it oh so long ago, by the kindness of Chester's friends, something he thought he would never gain in this lifetime!

Yes, that previous Chester was dead, but this brand new Chester, who had a life he never knew he could have. People still thought of him as Kid Rot, but he knew he had his friends to defend him against their hard words. He still had no money, but he had the Archers, who had practically adopted him as their other son.

True, it wasn't the perfect life; in fact most people would still say he had a horrible life, but it was getting a little better with every kind action his friends did for him, whether it was giving him a brand new copy of a book Kay thought was like his life, to just Naomi smiling at him and waving while her friends just stuck up their noses at him. Now if only…

Chester shook his head. No, he was getting greedy. He already had more than he ever thought he could have, it would just be asking for too much to wish for Chuck no.5 to be gone. Although, as he secretly confided in his friends one sleepover a few weeks ago, no.5 has scared him more than any of the previous Chucks. Chester didn't know why, although perhaps it was because no.5 seemed to defy the unwritten rules of Chuckhood, as he didn't seem to want to kill him but to just mutilate and torture him.

Now, Chester could take a Chuck trying to hurt him as a way of killing him, it was all part of the cat and mouse game Chester and the Chucks played, although Chester usually won their morbid game when they all died. But now this Chuck disgracefully was making a mockery of the game by just trying to hurt him! "And perhaps… that's why he survives." Chester muttered to himself, careful not to wake Abby, who he somehow managed to coax into still walking while in a state of almost being asleep.

He had often wondered, usually in the dark of the new moon when the only sound he heard was his own heartbeat, if he had somehow managed to cause the Chucks deaths. A mere mortal, able to cause other beings to die? A ridiculous idea… only, Chester wasn't sure he was a mere mortal…

This was his one secret fear that he never shared with his friends, even with Abby. The idea he actually is some sort of alien/mutant/immortal/devil's spawn/tooth fairy was one that shook him to the core. He shook his head hard, trying to get rid of those moonless midnight thoughts, because that's when he was supposed to have doubts about his humanity, not while walking home with his girlfriend sort of sleeping on his shoulder, enjoying a frozen non dairy treat and about to start his summer vacation!

They were approaching his house, Chester was about to take another lick of his snow cone when he froze, letting it crash to the sidewalk, covering his and Abby's shoes with half melted ice and blue syrup that won't come out of either of their shoes forever. Abby slightly opened her tired eyes then let them widen when the she registered sight in front of her.

In front of Chester's house, which looked surprisingly better then she thought it would, a police car sat, with the officer, a gruff old man with graying brown hair and thick mustache was arguing with a man Abby figured to be Chuck no.5. No.5 looked surprisingly different than she thought he would look like. It was hard to think of that man, a middle age, middle sized balding guy wearing a dirty T-shirt and loose worn pair of jeans as the demonic figure that had tormented her dear Chester. That was, until she saw the ice cold angry look she saw no.5 give Chester before grabbing him by the shoulder and pulling him close to him.

"Now… uh… 'Buddy', how about you tell this nice inspector that his visit is unnecessary, and that we're the closest of pals!" no.5 tightened his grip on Chester's shoulder so it actually hurt, and Chester realized what was going on. The police officer was going to arrest no.5 for child abuse. But before he could say a word against him, no.5 wrapped himself around Chester in a strangling vice like hug.

In the middle of it he whispered to his suffocating 'buddy' "If you tell him about me hitting you, I'll make every other injury I gave you seem like a paper cut, got it?"

He released Chester, but kept his incredibly strong grip on his shoulder. "Now, tell the nice man about how I treat you."

Chester remained silent, nearly in tears. He was torn between finally being free of this wretched man, and his fear of him. He finally took a deep breath and started to speak in a shaky sobbing voice. "Mis-mister Ba-barker has b-been nothing but nice to-to… me."

Abby couldn't believe the control this man had on her Chester. She felt the rage building up inside of her, magnified by each stuttered out lie Chester forced himself to speak. Finally she barged in front of Chuck no.5 and practically jumped him, trying to break his grasp on her boy, both his hand clutching onto Chester's shoulder, and the fear he inspired in his heart.

No.5 threw her off with strength nearly double hers, even with all her anger fueled power. Chester gasped as she hit the police car with a horrifying sound of human flesh meeting metal… and they didn't like each other very well. No.5 tried to excuse his actions. "Did you see her coming at him! I always knew she was a psycho, thank God I was here or else she would have seriously hurt him!"

And strangely enough, this was Chester's breaking point. Seeing his girlfriend groaning against the car door, her arm bent at the wrong angle, and no.5 excusing it as self defense. He tried to pull himself away from no.5. "You're the one who seriously hurts me." Chester muttered, trying to worm his shoulder out of no.5's hand.

Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately Chuck no.5 heard him. He grabbed the boy by the collar of his shirt and held him close enough so that Chester could smell the liquor on his breath. "What did you say?" No.5 asked, in a low voice that Chester learned to fear more than when he yelled, because this was when the knifes came out. But for once, Chester wasn't scared of him.

"I'd put the child down, if I were you." Both Chester and no.5 turned to look at the police officer, Chester with relief, no.5 with horror. The former Kid Rot ducked out, leaving no.5 holding nothing but an over sized shirt and a jacket he had no memory of ever buying the boy.

Chester, with all the cuts and bruises on his chest in view for the whole world to see, slipped over to his injured girlfriend. "Abby, are you alright? Oh, no! Your arm…" Chester felt guilty; if he just admitted how he was being treated by no.5 she wouldn't have tried to save him.

Abby, despite her pain, smiled at Chester. "C'mon, he's hurt you a lot worse than this… And besides, now I can spend the summer here instead of going to that stupid volleyball camp."

The two watched as the police officer handcuffed Chuck no.5 and dutifully read him his rights. Chester wrapped the arm which didn't have a busted shoulder around Abby's non broken hand and pulled her to her feet. The two stared at each other for a while before Chester broke the silence.

"Hey Abby…"

"Yeah?"

"You remember when I said I don't know my birthday?"

"Yeah,"

"Today. Today is my birthday." Somehow this brought tears to Abby's eyes as the two brought each other close with a soft, gentle hug and kiss, careful of each other's wounds. Then the two limped off into the night, hopefully to go see a doctor.

After the couple left, a car parked across the street started back up and drove off in the other direction, with the duo inside it talking about what they just saw.

"The call was enough."

"We had to make sure it got through."

"I could get you fired, Joe."

"Yeah, but then I'd tell them I caught you looking through the student records."

"…I hate you Joe."

"Meh, I'm kinda on the fence about you too Boil."

**After this I'm going to write a sequel, although I have no idea what to call it. It's two or three years later, and Chester was a new Chuck (number 8 to be precise) but this new guardian is different from the rest, will the two's strange relationship end like all the other Chucks? Is this new guy just waiting for his chance to kill like Chester thinks? You won't know until I find a good title. Send in your suggestions!**


End file.
